


My Wife, Neil Josten

by EmmmaMmmm



Series: Camp Camp AU [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Camp Camp Fusion, Camp camp au, Campfires, Childhood Trauma, Fluff and Crack, M/M, References to Macbeth, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmmaMmmm/pseuds/EmmmaMmmm
Summary: “Do I get to marry Neil?” Andrew asked seriously. “Because this is a very important question. I will literally not take part in your stupid play if I don’t get to marry Neil.”“Oh,” said Allison, “oh, yeah, you and Renee aren’t dating. That’s super gay.”
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Camp Camp AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095926
Comments: 7
Kudos: 186





	My Wife, Neil Josten

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who hasn't studied Macbeth since year eight (eight years ago) and doesn't remember anything beyond a few characters and all the murder? Guess who decided to switch out Romeo and Juliet for Macbeth for the sake of diverging from the show a bit? Guess who suffered all throughout writing this?
> 
> For real though, there's a little bit of talk about trauma all throughout this and many many references to stabbing.

“… and then the man fell to the ground, clutching at his stab wound, and around a mouth full of blood, he cursed the man and his entire family to a life of pain!”

Betsy gaped across the campfire at Neil, the only emotion in her eyes one of pure and true horror.

“Neil, I’m not sure that’s an appropriate horror story for a campfire,” she said uncertainly.

Neil blinked back. “This was supposed to be a horror story?”

Kevin groaned, burying his face in his hands, and Aaron and Nicky looked at Neil with mild interest, and mostly horror.

Andrew tilted his head. “What did you think it was?”

“Stories from our lives? Is that not what you were all doing?”

“Uh _huh_ …” Betsy frowned at him. “Are you okay, Neil?”

He responded with a hiss, which was reasonable.

“You know he gets upset when you talk to him, Bee,” sighed Andrew, “do you have to keep doing it? Do you know how long we have to leave him with the stupid fox to calm him down?”

“What?”

“Nothing, Neil, go back to hissing at your sworn enemy.”

Neil nodded, then turned back to Betsy and hissed again. She sighed.

“Alright, Nicky, you’re up next,” she sighed. “What’s your scary story?”

“I got this,” beamed Nicky, “so once, there was this boy, that no one really understood-“

Aaron groaned loudly. “So help me, if this involves vampire romance!”

“I-it could’ve been werewolves,” Nicky protested. “You don’t know!”

“Nobody’s story is gonna beat Neil’s actual life anyway,” said Kevin, “can we just go back to our tent?”

“I could tell you another story if you want,” offered Neil.

The answer was a resounding no, from almost everyone. Andrew winked at Neil and he wriggled in his seat, opening his mouth to start a new story.

“No, Neil,” said Kevin firmly, “nobody wants to hear about your fucking tragedy of a life.”

“Fuck you, Kevin, _I_ wanna hear,” said Andrew. “Go ahead, Neil, spill your trauma.”

Andrew thought he probably would’ve as well, except that Wymack jumped through the bushes, brandishing an Exy racquet and screaming. Nicky screamed too, a high-pitched scream that honestly wasn’t unexpected. What was slightly more unexpected was the way that Neil and Kevin both flinched so hard that they fell off the log that they’d claimed as their own.

“Oh.” Wymack looked around the campfire and then straightened up. “Damn it. Wasted a perfectly good scream on you morons.”

“What the _fuck_ , Wymack?”

**

“Okay, campers!” Betsy clapped her hands to get their attention, as though they were kids. The worst part was that it worked. “Unfortunately, there has been a bit of a change of plans for today’s activity! We _were_ going to be making handmade ice cream-”

“Isn’t that kind of redundant?” Aaron mumbled from beside Andrew, and he smirked.

“-but there was an, er… _incident_ … last night,” she continued, “and so some of our campers, who shall remain nameless-”

“It’s Neil and Kevin,” said Dan, matter-of-factly. “They’re the only two that aren’t here.”

“-are staying in their tent and we didn’t want them to miss out.” Betsy finished. “So instead, we’re going to be finally holding auditions for Dan’s re-write of Shakespeare’s Macbeth!”

“I wanna be Macbeth,” said Andrew instantly, sparking surprised looks from all around.

Dan jutted her hip out, crossing her arms. “ _You_ wanna be _Macbeth_? The main character?”

“I have to admit,” said Abby, “it is weird for you to want to take part.”

“Macbeth gets to stab people on stage,” said Andrew.

“Ah.” Abby nodded. “Yeah, that makes more sense.”

“Then Renee has to be Lady Macbeth,” chimed in Nicky.

Renee was looking at her nails, apparently ignoring the conversation. “I’m very clearly a witch.”

“Hell yeah,” grinned Matt, “hubble bubble, toil and trouble!”

“No, no,” said Dan sharply, “you all have to audition.”

“Hold on,” said Nicky, “if Matt and Renee get to be witches, I wanna be a witch too.”

“There are three witches for a reason, my dude,” beamed Matt.

Dan tugged at a particularly long strand of her hair. “This is very quickly spiralling out of my control.”

“Wait,” cut in Allison, “if Renee isn’t going to be Lady Macbeth, then who is? Because I’m sure as hell not gonna do it.”

Silence rang out through the activities field. Andrew took out a knife from his armband and began using it to clean under his nails until Betsy reached over and confiscated it. He waited until she was out of sight and then took out a second one.

“Neil?” Matt said finally.

Andrew raised one eyebrow. Neil as his wife? His wife… Neil? _Hello, my name is Andrew Minyard, and this is my wife, Neil Josten_.

“You haven’t even read the script,” whined Dan, “you might not _want_ to be those characters in this version!”

“Do I get to marry Neil?” Andrew asked seriously. “Because this is a very important question. I will literally not take part in your stupid play if I don’t get to marry Neil.”

“Oh,” said Allison, “oh, yeah, you and Renee aren’t dating. _That’s_ super gay.”

Andrew sent her finger guns with his free hand, twisting the knife around in his other one. “Thank you for acknowledging me. I feel seen, and blah blah blah.”

“Okay,” said Allison, turning away from Andrew, “so Minyard is Macbeth, Neil is Lady Macbeth, Matt, Renee and Nicky are the three witches. Who else is there? Is there perhaps a Lady who _isn’t_ married to Macbeth?”

“I mean,” said Aaron, “you _could_ be Lady Macduff, but that’s not as cool as being Hecate, the Goddess of Witchcraft.”

“Aaron, you _get_ me,” she said. “I’m gonna be Hecate.”

Dan let out a strangled cry of frustration. “This isn’t how theatre _works_!”

“Aaron, I think you should be the king,” said Andrew, choosing to ignore Dan’s minor breakdown.

“Why?”

“Because Macbeth kills the king.” Andrew fixed a pointed gaze on Aaron. “I want to kill you.”

Aaron shuffled a little where he stood, moving closer to Nicky as though that would be any help if Andrew decided he wanted to kill him (spoiler alert: it _wouldn’t_ ).

“I can’t believe that we’ve descended into death threats,” said Matt. “Actually…” He appraised Andrew for a moment. “Never mind, this is pretty normal behaviour.”

Andrew rolled his eyes and slipped his knife away. “Anyway, if this is all settled…”

“No, Andrew,” exclaimed Dan, “it very definitely is _not_!”

When Andrew returned to the tent, Kevin was asleep. Neil was not. He was sat up with his back to Kevin’s bunk with one of Andrew’s knives in his hand and his eyes fixed on the opening to the tent, or at least they were until Andrew stepped inside. Then they were fixed on him.

Andrew tilted his head towards Kevin and Neil hesitated for a moment, then shuffled towards Andrew, sitting at his feet until Andrew took the hint and sat down, intertwining their legs.

“He’s been asleep all day,” said Neil quietly, “he sleeps like the dead though. Probably wouldn’t wake up if the camp exploded.”

“Now there’s an idea…”

Neil’s lips twitched. It wasn’t a smile, but it was at least the beginnings of one so it was good enough for Andrew.

“It sucks that a loud scream can be enough to trigger both of our PTSD,” he frowned and Andrew wanted to reach out and reassure him. “I mean, it makes sense but…”

“Life sucks,” said Andrew, “and we live in a world of desensitised, apathetic assholes. Myself included.” He tilted his head, watching Neil’s eyes as they flicked between looking in his and watching the tent flap. “It’s not a bad thing that you’re still feeling things.”

“Well somebody fucking has to.”

Andrew’s lips twitched. “Have you slept at all?”

“No.”

“Go lay down.” His voice was uncharacteristically soft, and he would be cursing it if it wasn’t Neil in front of him, still working through the side effects of his trauma. “I’ll keep guard.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh idk if yall want this bc idk how interested you are in me as a person but i made a twitter account for this pseudonym soooooo idk follow me if you wanna, no pressure (seriously, i have tweeted nothing and just spend all my time admiring mutuals)
> 
> https://twitter.com/EmmaMmmmmmmmm


End file.
